


Please Don't Leave Me

by NotSoHot01



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoHot01/pseuds/NotSoHot01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got this idea when I saw that photo of crying Elise on tumblr - hope u enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't checked it so forgive me any mistakes!   
> Also English is not my first language.. which is probably obvious haha  
> Let me know what u think!! x

Laura slowly opened her eyes.

It took her few seconds to adapt to the darkness surrounding her.

Something was off. 

The girl shivered. She felt cold. But with Carmilla holding her in…

Laura quickly sat up and looked on the other side of the queen sized bed they shared. 

It was empty.

''Carm?" her voice filled the room ''Carmilla?''

Still dazed with sleep, Laura stared stubbornly on the other girl's pillow, only after few seconds realizing that it had a piece of paper on top of it. She immediately reached for it - kept on convincing herself that she's in one of her crazy dreams again. 

She read the letter twice. 

Actually she never finished reading it the second time - throwing it away in the middle of reading and jumping out of the bed. 

"No, no, no'' she mumbled under her breath - moving faster and faster with every step she took. The cold air hit her cheeks but she didn't seem to care. 

Laura felt like crying.

The sky was almost clear now - the night fading away. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw her - walking away, wearing her usual dark clothes and that stupid smirk she loved so much. She wasn't far.

''Stop!'' Laura yelled, trying hard not to cry - She can’t lose her. Not again. No when she has something to say about it this time. 

The vampire stood still immediately - turning around even faster. Laura could easily see the look in her eyes - fear, sadness, regret.   
A single tear run down her cheek - stopping at her chin just to fall to the ground the next second.

''Laura'' the vampire said quietly ''You shouldn't be…''

''Stop..'' the blonde said quickly, her voice trebling at the end. She wasted no time in getting on to her girlfriend's side - ''Stop choosing for everyone''

Carmilla looked like she was about to cry. Tired eyes bonded with the shiny ones. 

''You're so young..'' Carmilla said simply, coming closer to the smaller girl. She touched her cheek with her hand - ''You're so young, Laura'' her eyes watered again - ''You have the whole life in front of you and I'm just.."

''No'' Laura said gently, covering Carmillas' hand with her own - ''You.. you are a part of my life, Carm.'' - a tear rolled down her cheek, quickly followed by the others - ''I love you'' - Laura whispered - ''I love you, Carm..'' 

The vampire took her in her arms immediately - the blonde melting in a her embrace - finally letting her walls down, sobbing uncontrollably in her girlfriend's chest. Few minutes had passed til she calmed down. 

Hugging her stupid vampire girlfriend even tighter when she whispered ''I love you too'' back.


End file.
